TTEWM Ep23 Starting Over, Part II
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Nazywam się Erica Williams. Byłam żołnierzem walczącym z maszynami, ale John Connor uratował mnie i dał nowe życie, a potem wysłał w przeszłość z ważną misją. Teraz jestem półcyborgiem i chcę zmienić przyszłość. Oto moja historia. Moje wspomnienia. Dla A.
1. JOHN'S STORY, PART II

_Hej. Czas powoli zaczynać Wielki Finał^^. W sumie tytuł odcinka 2x22 - Born to Run - sprawdza się i w przypadku tego chaptera. Bieganie w galerii przy dźwiękach piosenki "Totally Wired" zespołu The Fall. Można czytać i słuchać:). Myślę, że cała scena "w deszczu" wyglądałby super sfilmowana *__*. No i zjawia się już ostatnia z moich OC. Miłego czytania!_

_Z dedykacją dla Aniki, Reviewowego Dominanta, hehehe:*.  
_

**JOHN'S STORY, PART II**

John miał wrażenie, że schody chyba nigdy się nie skończą. W płucach czuł żywy ogień, a mięśnie powoli zaczynały odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Wreszcie pokonał ostatnie stopnie i wbiegł go hollu. Rozejrzał się, oddychając z pewnym trudem i po chwili pobiegł w stronę hotelowej restauracji. Minął kelnera w eleganckim garniturze i przeszedł szybko między pięknie zastawionymi stolikami, po czym wpadł do zatłoczonej kuchni.

- Tylne wyjście? – zapytał zdumionego kucharza, nim ten zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Prosto i w prawo za lodówkami.

- Dziękuję.

- Ależ nie ma za co. – Usłyszał jeszcze za sobą pobrzmiewający zdumieniem głos.

Ominął dwóch palących w progu kelnerów i wybiegł z budynku prosto na duży parking. Wbiegł między samochody, schylając się nieco, żeby po chwili przysiąść przy jednym z nich dla złapania oddechu. Przywarł spoconymi plecami do zimnego metalu lśniącej karoserii i zamknął oczy, próbując uspokoić bicie serca. Czuł radosne podniecenie; wiedział jednak, że nawet nie opuścił jeszcze terenu hotelu.

Chociaż czuł zmęczenie, zmusił się do wstania z przyjemnie chłodnego betonu i ruszenia dalej. Pobiegł między autami do wyjazdu z parkingu z opuszczonym czerwono-żółtym szlabanem.

- Connor! – Usłyszał gdzieś za sobą. Nawet nie obejrzał się, żeby sprawdzić, jak daleko jest Cullen.

Przyśpieszył, znowu zmuszając ciało do większego wysiłku. Minął budkę strażniczą i wybiegł na chodnik. Ruszył między ludźmi przed siebie, gorączkowo myśląc co dalej.

Jeśli dostanie się pod Katedrę i odszuka _Anioły, _pomogą mu. Jeśli znajdzie telefon, zadzwoni po Ericę.

Nagle dostrzegł centrum handlowe, gdzie kiedyś był na zakupach z Ericą i jej mamą. Bez zastanowienia pobiegł w stronę wejścia. Minął kilka osób i już był w środku. Szybko dołączył do głośnej grupki nastolatków i wszedł razem z nimi do jakiegoś sklepu. Przez chwilę chodził między wieszakami z ubraniami, wypatrując Cullena. Nigdzie go jednak nie dostrzegł. Wyszedł więc na korytarz i wmieszał się w kolejną grupę młodzieży, żeby razem z nimi pojechać ruchomymi schodami na drugie piętro. Cały czas był czujny.

Zauważył, że dziewczyna przed nim rozmawia przez telefon. Przyszedł mu do głowy szalony pomysł. Poczekał, aż dojedzie na górę, a potem wyminął jakiegoś chłopaka i wyciągnął rękę po komórkę dziewczyny. Przy tej wisiały jakieś świecidełka i to właśnie za nie chwycił mocno i pociągnął w swoją stronę, wyrywając jej telefon z ręki. Od razu puścił się biegiem przed siebie, rozłączając rozmowę. Skręcił w alejkę, a po chwili zwolnił i wszedł do jakiegoś sklepu. Schował komórkę do kieszeni i wziął na chybił trafił jakąś bluzę z wieszaka, żeby ruszyć szybkim krokiem w stronę przebieralni. Zamknął za sobą drzwiczki i wyjął telefon. Wystukał kolejne cyfry numeru Eriki. Jednej brakowało!

- Jasna cholera – przeklął pod nosem, próbując przypomnieć sobie numer jeszcze raz. Na końcu była ósemka czy dwójka? A na początku? Siódemka? Tak, siódemka, potem...

Telefon w jego ręku zadzwonił jakimś popowym kawałkiem; o mało go nie upuścił na ziemię.

A potem naprawdę upuścił go na ziemię, widząc na wyświetlaczu informację _Ćma dzwoni. _

Podniósł telefon i wpatrzył się uważnie w ekranik, zanim odebrał, przystawiając go do ucha.

- Halo?

- _Kimkolwiek jesteś, jak nie oddasz mojej siostrze telefonu, nakopię ci do dupy, słyszysz?!_

- Ćma – powiedział; chyba właśnie został szczęściarzem tysiąclecia. – _Ta _Ćma?

- _A ile dziewczyn z tym nickiem jest sławnych na całe Needles, cwaniaku?!_

_- _Chyba jedna. Ta od Eriki Williams?

- _Zaraz, skąd... Rex? _

- Tak. Musisz mi pomóc.

- _Jasne, że ci pomogę! Gdzie jesteś?_ _Nadal w galerii? _

_- _Tak, w jakimś sklepie z ciuchami dla skate'ów chyba. Quicksilver?

- _Zostań tam, okej? Czekaj na Christine, jasne?!_

_- _Dobra, zadzwoń do Eriki.

- _Już dzwonię. _– Rozłączyła się.

Schował telefon do kieszeni, a potem spojrzał na bluzę i przymierzył ją. Pasowała. Wyszedł z przebieralni, rozglądając się uważnie. Sklep Quicksilver był naprzeciwko. Poprawił bluzę, wypatrując Christine. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak dziewczyna wygląda. Nie pamiętał, komu wyrwał telefon. I wtedy ją zobaczył. Od razu wiedział, że widzi Christine Hall. Wyglądała zupełnie jak Erica! Miała takie same włosy, ta sama długość i kolor, tak samo zakręcające się do góry przy końcówkach. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się, po czym weszła do sklepu.

Bez zawahania ruszył w stronę wyjścia, zapominając o bluzie. Bramki zadźwięczały w tym samym momencie, kiedy zauważył Michaela Cullena, a mężczyzna zobaczył jego. Od razu rzucił się do ucieczki. Biegł slalomem między ludźmi, żeby nagle dostrzec, że na ogonie nie tylko ma Cullena. Ścigało go dwóch ochroniarzy. Nagle wpadł mu do głowy szalony pomysł. Skręcił, biegnąc prosto na facetów z ochrony. Zaatakował jednego z nich, modląc się, żeby Cullen nie miał przy sobie fałszywej odznaki tak, jak Jane. Jego cios zaskoczył mężczyznę, ale drugi z ochroniarzy od razu się na niego rzucił. Przez chwilę się szamotali, co zwróciło uwagę wielu osób. Wśród nich dojrzał Christine, zanim został powalony na podłogę i przyciśnięty do twardej, śmierdzącej wykładziny.

- Cholerne dzieciaki – syknął strażnik, zakładając mu kajdanki. – Jesteś z tych _ścianołazów_?

- Z _Aniołów _– mruknął, zanim został z powrotem postawiony na nogi i popchnięty do przodu.

Miał szczęście. Zobaczył, jak Cullen wycofał się z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Uśmiechnął się.

Spuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w ziemię, żeby nikt nie skojarzył jego twarzy z tą pokazywaną w telewizji.

Po chwili został wepchnięty go jakiegoś małego pokoju i posadzony siłą na metalowym krześle.

- Zostań tutaj. – Usłyszał wściekły głos ochroniarza, któremu jednym ciosem rozbił łuk brwiowy.

- Zostanę – mruknął butnie. Co miał innego do roboty?

Miał nadzieję, że Erica zjawi się szybko, zaalarmowana już przez Ćmę.

Sprawdził kajdanki. Zwykłe, dobrze zapięte za jego plecami. Wstał ostrożnie, a potem przełożył ramiona nad głową do przodu. Tej sztuczki nauczył się dawno temu. Spuchnięty bark zabolał go dosyć mocno.

Wtedy usłyszał gdzieś za drzwiami kłótnię, a potem kroki. Drzwi otworzyły się i ochroniarz wprowadził do środka jakąś dziewczynę. Nie miała kajdanek i przez chwilę szarpała się ze strażnikiem, aż ten posadził ją siłą na krześle. Ciemne, kręcone włosy zafalowały, kiedy próbowała wstać.

- Ty mnie, gówniaro, już dziś nie wkurzaj, z łaski swojej! – krzyknął mężczyzna, ściskając jej ramię.

- Jak sobie życzysz, Roger. – Pokazała mu język. Ten puścił jej rękę i szybko wyszedł, przeklinając pod nosem. Drzwi trzasnęły. Dziewczyna zebrała włosy za uszy i spojrzała na Johna.

- Znamy się? – zapytał ostrożnie.

- Nie bezpośrednio. – Uśmiechnęła się. - Wszyscy znajomi Ćmy są moimi znajomymi, Rex. A jeśli nachylisz się bardziej, ściągnę ci kajdanki, pasuje?

- Jak najbardziej. – Też się uśmiechnął. Położył ręce na stole i Christine wyjęła z włosów spinkę. Przez chwilę grzebała przy zamku kajdanek, aż wreszcie otworzyła jeden z nich, łamiąc w konsekwencji metalową wsuwkę. – Jaki jest plan? Czekamy na Ericę?

- Nie, Roger i spółka, no wiesz, ci ochroniarze, są chyba dziś nie w sosie. Wynosimy się.

- Ktoś mnie ściga. Jest bardzo niebezpieczny.

- No, ja myślę, nie lubię, jak, no wiesz, jest nudno. Poza tym, chyba wezwali już policję.

- A więc się faktycznie wynosimy. – Wstał. – Prowadzisz.

- Jasne. Znam tą galerię jak dno własnej torebki. Chociaż, no wiesz, czasem nic nie mogę w niej znaleźć.

Jej gadulstwo już zdążyło go rozbawić. Poczuł do dziewczyny sympatię.

- To znaczy w torebce. – Nacisnęła klamkę. – Tutaj, no wiesz, radzę sobie świetnie. Za mną.

Przemknęli się pod jakimiś drzwiami i szybko zauważył, że dziewczyna nie prowadzi go w stronę, z której przyszedł. Postanowił jednak zdać się na nią. Przykucnęła i pokazała mu, że muszą przejść pod oknem dyżurki. Kiwnął głową.

Dziewczyna miała na sobie krótką dżinsową spódnicę z falbankami i fioletowe rajstopy w czarne trupie czaszki plus wysokie, zielone trampki z różowymi sznurówkami. Całości dopełniał szary t-shirt z jakimś komiksowym, chyba mangowym, wzorem z przodu. Nigdy z opresji nie ratował go ktoś dziwaczniej ubrany. Aż się do siebie uśmiechnął. Zatrzymali się i kazała mu usiąść. Wychyliła się na korytarz, żeby po chwili wstać.

- Szybko, biegiem!

Puścił się za nią korytarzem. Minęli jedne drzwi, a potem drugie i trzecie i znaleźli się na powrót w części handlowej galerii. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy Christine chwyciła go za rękę. Miała czarną skórzaną rękawiczkę bez palców, dlatego musiał trzymać ją mocno, żeby nie wyślizgnęła się mu z ręki.

- Hej, przepraszam! – krzyknęła, ciągnąc go na schody ruchowe. Zaczęła przepychać się między ludźmi, torując im drogę i zbiegając na dół. Wreszcie znaleźli się na parterze i dziewczyna znowu pociągnęła go, biegnąc między stoiskami ze słodyczami na środku przejścia. Nagle dostrzegł strażników.

- Christine! – rzucił; tym razem to on pociągnął ją w bok. Zobaczył kolejną parę ochroniarzy. A potem jeszcze trójkę. Zatrzymali się. Zaczął gorączkowo rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. – Co teraz?

- Czekaj. – Jej dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na jego spoconej ręce. – A potem leć.

- Co to... – zaczął, ale szybko urwał, bo powietrze wypełniło ogłuszające brzęczenie bramek sklepowych. Spojrzał w górę. Z kilku sklepów wybiegł prawie tuzin osób. Mieli na sobie nowe ubrania. Z chipami. Zobaczył Ćmę w odblaskowej różowej kurteczce.

- _Anioły _przyleciały na zakupy! – krzyknęła, a potem wszyscy rozbiegli się w różne strony.

Bramki nadal dźwięczały, kiedy ochroniarze spojrzeli po sobie, a potem pobiegli w stronę schodów.

- Leć! – Christine popchnęła go i znowu biegli. Dopadli drzwi obrotowych, ale ledwie zdążyli wbiec między ich skrzydła, te zatrzymały się. Pchnęła je, ale ani drgnęły.

- Co jest? – mruknął.

- Bierzemy inne. – Pociągnęła go za rękę.

- Które? – Usłyszał. Obejrzał się szybko; tym razem to on pociągnął Christine i stanął między dziewczyną a Cullenem.

A potem nagle stały się równocześnie dwie rzeczy. Ostrze błysnęło w powietrzu i włączyły się wszystkie spryskiwacze w całej galerii. Zapanował najprawdziwszy chaos. John odepchnął Christine, a Ostrze świsnęło między nimi. Kopnął Cullena z całej siły w nogę.

- Uciekaj! – krzyknął do dziewczyny. Ta zawahała się.

- Nie bez ciebie! – Usłyszał, zanim chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Znowu biegli.

- No to ze mną!

- Z tobą wszędzie, Johnie Connorze! – Uśmiechnęła się.

- Aż się boję, czego ci Erica naopowiadała! – odkrzyknął.

- Connor! – wrzasnął Cullen.

Ludzie całym tłumem rzucili się w stronę wyjść. John biegł między nimi w strugach deszczu ze spryskiwaczy, ciągnąc za sobą Christine. Na nagle poślizgnęła się na mokrej podłodze; chwycił ją mocno, ratując przed bolesnym upadkiem. Wtedy jednak to jego but nie poradził sobie ze śliską nawierzchnią i runął na podłogę w ubraniach ciężkich od wody. Zobaczył Cullena. Mężczyzna szedł, ciągnąc Ostrze po ziemi; ludzie mijali go w pośpiechu i panice. Nagle zatrzymał się i wpatrzył w coś za ich plecami. John odwrócił się, próbując podnieść Christine. Dziura w rajstopach odkryła blade, kościste kolano.

Przez ścianę wody zobaczył zbliżającą się kobiecą sylwetkę. Było w niej coś znajomego. Erica? Nie.

- Cameron? – powiedział cicho.

John wpatrywał się w nadchodzącą postać. Jego serce zadrżało.

- Witaj, John. – Głos poznał od razu. Terminatorka stanęła tuż za nimi.

Pomógł wstać Christine. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od twarzy Cameron. Ta uśmiechnęła się.

- Idźcie – rzuciła łagodnie. – Ja się nim zajmę.

Minęła ich. Objął Christine. Czuł zapach jej mokrych włosów.

Cullen uniósł Otrze i zaatakował. Dał się słyszeć zgrzyt metalu o metal, kiedy Cameron zablokowała cios ramieniem. Zaczęła się walka.

- John. – Christine pociągnęła go za skraj ukradzionej bluzy; nie ruszył się. Widział, jak Ostrze przecina powietrze niebezpiecznie blisko terminatorki. Jak dociąga jej mechanicznych kończyn. Jak ze zgrzytem muska jej syntetyczną skórę. – John. – Usłyszał znowu. Spojrzał na Christine i zobaczył jej zdarte kolano. Woda rozcieńczyła sączącą się krew. Znowu spojrzał na Cameron. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek doszło do niego to, że jest maszyną. Nie czuje bólu, nie krwawi, nie cierpi. Dlatego bez wahania staje w jego obronie. Dlatego za niego walczy. Jego oczy wróciły na twarz siostry Ćmy, która przecież była człowiekiem i zjawiła się, żeby mu pomóc. Też się nie wahała. A jednak czuje ból, z jej rany leci krew, cierpi. Jest delikatnym _życiem. _

- Dlaczego?... – zapytał, dotykając jej ramienia.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Bo kiedyś, no wiesz, uratujesz świat, prawda?

Chciał ją pocałować, ale usłyszał za sobą twardy głos Cameron:

- Uciekajcie.

Wziął Christine za rękę i pobiegli. Znowu prowadziła.

- Tędy! – Minęli schody i ruszyli wzdłuż jakiegoś sklepu. – Tam jest wyjście.

Wtedy zobaczył Jane. Woda nadal lała się spod sufitu. Kobieta była cała mokra. Widział Ostrza. Oba.

Zatrzymał się, Christine też. Puścił jej rękę, ale ona chwyciła go mocno za ramię.

- Connor – syknęła Meyer – mnie się nie wkurza.

- Zapomniałem właśnie – rzucił, cofając się. Czuł drżący uścisk Christine.

- Zaraz ci przypomnę. – Uniosła ramiona i zrobiła krok w ich stronę.

Usłyszał coś za swoimi plecami. Odwrócił się. Cameron znalazła się obok nich. Na policzku miała głębokie cięcie, a jej twarz poznaczona było plamkami krwi. Nie jej, Cullena, wiedział to od razu.

- No chodź, blaszaku! – syknęła Jane.

- Nie. – Cameron spojrzała na Johna. – Idziemy.

- Idziecie? Myślisz, że... – zaczęła groźnie.

- Ja właśnie przyszłam i nigdzie na razie się nie wybieram. – Usłyszeli.

Erica nadchodziła z drugiej strony. Jej mokre włosy były spięte wysoko na głowie, a czarne ubranie całe przemoczone. Uśmiechała się.

- W porządku? – zapytała, zatrzymując się obok nich. Udało mu się tylko kiwnąć głową. – To już was tutaj nie ma. Dzięki, ciociu. – Posłała uśmiech Christine, a potem jej twarz spoważniała, a oczy zabłyszczały groźnie.

- Idziemy – powtórzyła Cameron.

- John! – Usłyszał przy uchu błagalny głos Christine.

Kiwnął głową, ruszając za Cameron. Obejrzał się jeszcze na Ericę.

Zobaczył, jak jej prawa ręka wydłuża się i zamienia w srebrne ostrze. Uśmiechnął się, obejmując Christine Hall, ciotkę jedynej na świecie pół-terminatorki, siostrę _słynnej_ Ćmy i dziewczynę, w której się chyba zakochał.

- Tam będzie, no wiesz, walka stulecia, prawda?

- Raczej tysiąclecia. Zostałbym, ale mam świat do uratowania.


	2. MASZYNY, PART I

**MASZYNY, PART I**

- Wiesz, co robić? – krzyknęłam, chwytając Damiena za łokieć.

- Jasne. – Woda ze spryskiwaczy pod sufitem zdążyła już zmoczyć jego krótkie włosy i pokryć twarz lśniącymi kropelkami. Kurta na jego ramionach zrobiła się ciemniejsza od wilgoci. – Odetnę wszystko. Znajdź Johna!

Puściłam go i przez chwilę patrzyłam na jego szerokie plecy, zanim on i Derek zniknęli za zakrętem korytarza. Zebrałam włosy gumką na czubku głowy, żeby mi nie przeszkadzały, a potem ruszyłam przed siebie. Dookoła nadal biegali ludzie przerażeni zaistniałą sytuacją.

Wtedy zobaczyłam Jane. Jej usta poruszyły się. Ruszyłam w stronę wyłączonych schodów i zobaczyłam Johna i Christine. Dziewczyna trzymała się kurczowo Connora. Poczułam na sobie spojrzenie. Cameron. Przez chwilę patrzyła mi w oczy; kiwnęłam głową, że zrozumiałam. A potem przeskoczyłam nad metalową barierką i wylądowałam piętro niżej tak cicho i lekko, jakbym nic nie ważyła. Woda rozprysła się dookoła. Wyprostowałam się, słysząc rozmowę.

- No chodź, blaszaku! – syknęła ze złością kobieta; jej oczy utkwione były w terminatorce.

- Nie – rzuciła Cameron. – Idziemy. – Wiedziała, że Jane jest moja. Ustaliłyśmy to wcześniej.

- Idziecie? Myślisz, że... – zaczęła groźnie.

- Ja właśnie przyszłam i nigdzie na razie się nie wybieram – powiedziałam szybko, idąc w ich stronę.

Jane nie była zaskoczona; wyglądała nawet na zadowoloną.

- W porządku? – zapytałam, zatrzymując się obok nich. John poruszony kiwnął głową. – To już was tutaj nie ma. Dzięki, ciociu. – Posłałam uśmiech Christine, a potem spojrzałam na Jane.

- Idziemy – powtórzyła Cameron.

- John! – Usłyszałam naglący głos Christine. Chłopak jej posłuchał. Poczekałam, że odejdą.

Pozwoliłam mojej prawej ręce zamienić się w ostrze. Jane gwizdnęła.

- Lepszy model, co?

- Od ciebie? – Uśmiechnęłam się; cała drżałam na myśl o nadchodzącym pojedynku. – Zawsze.

Skupiłam się na czekającej mnie walce; inne myśli odgoniłam od siebie. Tylko ona i ja.

Zaatakowała pierwsza. Ruszyła w moją stronę między kroplami s_ztucznego _deszczu. Oko dostrzegło błysk Ostrza, Mózg obliczył kąt cięcia, Ramię zablokowało cios. Zaczęła się regularna walka. Obserwowałam, parując kolejne cięcia. Byłam bierna, szukając prawidłowości w jej ruchach, ucząc się sekwencji ciosów, poznając jej technikę. Nagle schyliła się i cięła moją lewą nogę. Metal zgrzytnął o metal, ale zanim zdołała pomyśleć, że zdobyła nade mną jakąkolwiek przewagę; _kamień _szybko _oblał _mechaniczną protezę i znowu stałam pewnie na dwóch stopach. Jane odskoczyła ode mnie. Oddychała ciężko.

- Walczysz czy nie?! – wysyczała.

- Przecież właśnie to robię.

- Nie! – krzyknęła z furią. – Bawisz się ze mną!

Nie mogłam zaprzeczyć, ale zmilczałam. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- No chodź, Williams! Pokaż, że jesteś dla niego lepsza!

Zaatakowałam. Tym razem na serio. Po kilku ciosach, kiedy zablokowałam jedno z jej Ostrzy, wycelowała drugie w mój brzuch. Moje _płynne _ramię _rozlało się _w powietrzu, a Ostrze zgrzytnęło o _tarczę_. Przeklęła. Tym razem to ja cięłam. Ostrze odpadło, spadając na mokrą podłogę. Kopnęłam je po ziemi. Po zdenerwowało Jane jeszcze bardziej; chyba straciła resztki zimnej krwi. Zaczęła uderzać z większą wściekłością. Byłam szybsza, a Mózg i Oko ze mną współpracowały w idealnej harmonii. Nagle uderzyła tak niespodziewanie, że zablokowałam ją w ostatniej chwili. Ostrze złamało się i wystrzeliło w powietrze, wbijając się w ścianę. Nadal kołysało się od siły odrzutu, kiedy Jane zaatakowała mnie znowu. Odepchnęłam ją. _Płynne _ramię cięło ją przez rękę; pojawiła się krew. Znowu. Tylko u niej. Ta walka nie miała już sensu. Kobieta nie miała za mną szans.

- To koniec – powiedziałam. Przycisnęłam ją do ściany. Uniosłam ramię i ustawiłam ostrze na wysokości jej twarzy. Patrzyła mi odważnie prosto w oczy. Naprawdę nie bała się śmierci? – Nikt nie będzie krzywdził tych, których kocham – wysyczałam.

Cofnęłam ramię, żeby zadać ostatni cios. Nie zabijałam ludzi, ale Jane nie była człowiekiem. Była potworem tak, jak jej ojciec. Szpiedzy maszyn. Zdrajcy.

- Czekaj! – krzyknęła nagle. W jej oczach pojawił się strach. Prawdziwy? – Ja nie zasługuję, żeby żyć, ale dziecko tak!

- Jakie dziecko? – zapytałam powoli.

- Moje i Damiena. – Spojrzałam na jej rękę, którą z całej siły przyciskała do brzucha. Moje serce zadrżało.

- Dziecko?... – Puściłam ją. Osunęła się na podłogę, opierając plecami o poznaczoną kroplami wody szybę witryny sklepowej. Powoli kiwnęła głową, obejmując się w pasie ramionami. Moja ręka wróciła do normalnego kształtu. Poczułam pustkę. Pomyślałam o Tess. Pomyślałam o dzieciach, który przecież tak bardzo chciałam kiedyś mieć z Damienem.

Patrzyłam, jak Jane kurczowo obejmuje brzuch. Chyba osłaniała go cały czas. Czułam się, jakby ktoś wydarł mi serce. Czy to kara dla mnie? Dla Damiena? Dla nas obojga?

Twarz kobiety wykrzywił strach. Przestało padać.

- Nie zabiję cię teraz – usłyszałam swój własny, słaby głos – ale jeśli kiedykolwiek znowu cię zobaczę, nie zawaham się, rozumiesz? – Kiwnęła głową.

- Dziękuję – rzuciła. Pomyślałam o tym, jak wiele musiało kosztować ją to jedno słowo.

Zaczęłam odchodzić, wyciągając z kieszeni komórkę. Kiedy przystawiłam ją do ucha, padł strzał. Usłyszałam swoje imię.

Odwróciłam się akurat w momencie, żeby zobaczyć, jak Jane upuszcza pistolet, który bez wątpienia wycelowany był we mnie. Jej ciało zostało przyciśnięte do szyby witryny sklepowej, po której zaczęły rozchodzić się postrzępione macki pęknięć. Kula przeszła na wylot ją i grube szkło. Nadal słyszałam chrzęst i widziałam, jak pęknięcia rozchodzą się dalej. Jane przyciskała dłoń do klatki piersiowej. Zachwiała się.

Moje ciało poruszyło się samo. Chwyciłam ją akurat w momencie, kiedy runęła na ziemię. Spojrzałam jej w twarz. Uśmiechała się, ale jej oczy były już nieruchome. Przesunęłam dłonią po jej mokrych włosach.

- Erica, idziemy. – Damien znalazł się obok mnie, chowając pistolet.

- Zabiłeś ją – powiedziałam cicho.

- Bo zabiłaby ciebie! Dlaczego się zawahałaś, dlaczego odeszłaś?! Powinnaś ją zabić!

- Ją tak, ale dziecko nie.

- Jakie dziecko? – Uderzyło mnie zdumienie w jego głosie.

- Twoje, Damien. Twoje i jej.

- O czym ty mówisz?! – krzyknął, kiedy zamknęłam Jane powieki i odłożyłam ją na podłogę, wstając. – Co ci powiedziała?! Erica?! – Chwycił mnie za ramiona i potrząsnął mocno.

Wpatrywałam się w niego uważnie, bez słowa.

- Że jest w ciąży – odparłam wreszcie łamiącym się głosem. Czułam ból w piersi.

Objął mnie mocno, chociaż chciałam go od siebie odepchnąć.

- Kłamała. Słyszysz? Ona kłamała.

- Skąd... wiesz?... – załkałam.

- Wiem. Przecież z nią byłem. Wiem, już dobrze. Kłamała. – Głaskał mnie po głowie i plecach.

- Kłamała?...

- Tak, kłamała – zapewnił mnie szybko. Wierzyłam mu. Objęłam go mocno.

- Chcę... – zaczęłam, ale urwałam. Wzruszenie nie pozwoliło mi dokończyć.

- Czego chcesz? Co z tobą, Erica?

Czułam jego ciepłą, silną dłoń na karku.

- Chcę...

- Dobrze, nie mówisz mówić, czego chcesz. Dam ci wszystko, słyszysz? Wszystko. Chcesz dziecka? Będziemy mieli dziecko. Obiecuję. – Pocałował mnie. – Ale teraz musimy iść. Rozumiesz? Musisz być silna. Już niedługo koniec.

W samochodzie byłam cicha i milcząca; Derek prowadził szybko i pewnie. Siedziałam na tylnym siedzeniu wtulona w Damiena, który łagodnie głaskał mnie po plecach. Jego ubrania przesiąkły cudownym zapachem mokrego ciała. Czułam się bezpiecznie. Zupełnie jak kiedyś, dawno temu, w ramionach jego brata.

- Mówiłeś serio? – zapytałam szeptem.

W odpowiedzi pocałował mnie w skroń.

- Chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa. – Pokiwałam głową. Dotknął mojej twarzy i pozwoliłam się pocałować długo i namiętnie. – Ale teraz mamy zadanie do wykonania.

Ledwie zatrzymaliśmy się pod nowym domem Bradleyów, usłyszałam szczekanie. Serce zabiło mi z radością, kiedy zobaczyłam Hanami, która od razu na mnie skoczyła, łasząc się wesoło. Po chwili Alex objęła mnie mocno i cały ból, smutek i żal uciekły z mojego ciała, zostawiając ciepłą miłość. A potem były inne ramiona. Sary, Keiry, Johna, Chrisa, Gabe'a, Eddiego, Orlando, Diane, Riley... Cała _rodzina _w komplecie. Plus cztery osoby extra: Sam, Christine, Natalie Gordon i Damien, który miał się urodzić dopiero za dziewięć miesięcy. Długo słuchałam ich historii. Długo pozwoliłam się tulić Alex. Długo rozmawiałam z Samem. Długo siedziałam w ramionach Damiena. A potem Sarah przypomniała mi, że jeszcze nie czas na to wszystko.

- Masz pendrive'a? – zapytała. Kiwnęłam głową, wyciągając urządzenie z kieszeni spodni.

- Trzy elementy układanki – powiedział Sam, kładąc na stole granat elektromagnetyczny dużo bardziej zaawansowany od tych, które znałam. – Nareszcie razem.

Sarah otworzyła laptop i podłączyła mojego pendrive'a, a potem Keira podłączyła drugiego. Dane zaczęły się ładować. Spojrzałam na Johna.

- Czas napisać ostatni rozdział – powiedział z uśmiechem. Wyjęłam kabel z potylicy, Cameron też. Gabe _otworzył _policzek i po chwili na stole stały już trzy laptopy, połączone ze sobą i z nami.

- Trochę szkoda tej pięknej historii – mruknęłam.

A potem zrozumieliśmy wszystko. Wreszcie pojawiły się odpowiedzi.

Nie wiedzieliśmy, kto napisał pierwsze słowa książki o wojnie z maszynami. Nie wiedzieliśmy, kto przybył pierwszy. Nie zaczęło się od Kyle'a, ale wcześniej. Tak, jak kiedyś dostaliśmy ogień, tak dużo później podarowano nam technologię. Tak samo pomocne, tak samo niebezpieczne.

Nas jednak interesowało nasze zadanie. CyberDyne, Dyson i jego zaginiony syn. Młody Dyson po śmierci ojca usunął się w cień, nadal kontynuując jego dzieło, które już raz zmieniło świat. Potrzebował pieniędzy i opieki. Znalazł je szybko dzięki rządowi Stanów Zjednoczonych. Na słowa _nowa broń _ich oczy zawsze zapalały się radością. Tak było i tym razem. Ale wcześniej Dyson musiał pokazać, co im da. Udowodnić, że warto w niego zainwestować. Nie wiadomo, skąd zdobył plany budowy szerszenia, ale pracował nad maszyną pod skrzydłami Zeira Corp. i Tess-Weaver, której wydawało się, że ma na wszystko oko. Zbudował transporter i przyjęli go z otwartymi ramionami. Dostał pieniądze, laboratorium i wszystko, czego chciał. A niedługo – od nas – dostanie to, na co zasłużył.

John Henry poszedł do Dysona. Przyszły SKYNET wiedział, gdzie szukać kryjówki i schronienia. Wiedział, że wojsko go ukryje i obroni. Jakże się mylił. Podobnie jak Dyson, który myślał, że jego historia z Connorami skończyła się dawno temu wraz ze śmiercią jego ojca.

Wiedzieliśmy, gdzie przebywa John Henry i Dyson, budujący swoją _nową broń. _I wiedzieliśmy, jak się tam dostać, żeby ich zniszczyć.

Lokalizacja poligonu, jakich wiele, nie była przypadkowa. Najciemniej pod latarnią. Mieliśmy to wszystko niemal pod nosem. Kilka magazynów dla zachowania pozorów na powierzchni gruntu, a laboratoria skrywającego niejeden sekret pod ziemią. Nad wszystkim czuwało wojsko i najnowsze zdobycze technologii. Ale powierzać tak wiele maszynom, kiedy wystarczy jeden błąd, jeden haker nie było zbyt mądre. Na szczęście oni o tym zapomnieli. Zbytnia pewność siebie nigdy nie wyszła nikomu na dobre.

Prawdziwa Weaver dostała kopię systemu zabezpieczeń do przejścia. Swoje zadanie wykonała. Teraz była kolej na nas. Musieliśmy _podmienić _programy i dostać się do _FutureLabs. _Ale to był dopiero początek. Fałszywe tożsamości, dokumenty, strażnicy, których nie oszukamy, jak urządzeń do identyfikacji, zejście pod ziemię, rozłożenie granatów elektromagnetycznych i materiałów wybuchowych, a potem ucieczka. Potrzebowaliśmy dobrego planu. Najlepszego ze wszystkich.

Zdecydowaliśmy, że do _FutureLabs _pójdziemy w składzie: Derek, Sarah, Damien, John, Cameron, Gabriel, Sam i ja oczywiście. Chciałam, żeby Sarah została, ale powiedziała, że nie po to walczyła całe życie, żeby teraz po prostu siedzieć i trzymać za nas kciuki.

- Chcę mieć miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, jak zniszczymy SKYNET – wyjaśniła.

Z planów wiedzieliśmy o budowli wszystko. Najważniejsze pomieszczenie – to, w którym przebywał John Henry – było specjalnie zabezpieczone. Tess zostawiła nam radę, że tylko cyborgi mogą się tam dostać ze względu na niską temperaturę i ciekły azot. Gabe i Cameron byli gotowi.

- Jest pewien problem – zaczął Sam, krążąc po salonie – po włączeniu zegara, granaty elektromagnetyczne wybuchną w czasie trzech minut, rozwalając całą elektronikę w promieniu ośmiu kilometrów. Chipy, wszystko. Nie zdążą uciec.

- Przykro mi – Damien poruszył się, oparty o ścianę – ale plan Johna zakłada właśnie, że tak się stanie.

- Granaty mają także zniszczyć Cameron i Gabe'a? – zapytał powoli John.

- Tak. Wasza przyszłość tutaj bez terminatorów. – Mężczyzna spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Przykro mi.

Keira poruszyła się niespokojnie obok Chrisa.

- Zrobię to – rzucił Gabriel. – Tak ma być. – Cameron kiwnęła głową.

Nagle pomyślałam o moim chipie; nie odezwałam się jednak.

Plan wkroczył w kolejną fazę. Keira i Eddie mieli zająć się komputerami. Podłączeni do systemu, mieli mówić nam, co robić, gdzie iść. Każdy wiedział, jakie ma zadanie. Tylko nasza współpraca zapewniała pomyślność całej misji.

Wrzuciłam wyższy bieg. Sam otworzył okno. Powiedział mi, że po tym jak Jane załatwiła blaszaka, który miał ich pilnować, musieli odszukać Lekarza, żeby zdradził im, ile wie. Mężczyzna powiedział wszystko. I teraz miał za to zapłacić.

Otworzyła nam pokojówka i wyjaśniła grzecznie, że _pan _już czeka na nas w salonie. Wskazała drogę i ruszyliśmy bogato wystrojonym, pięknym korytarzem. Sam rozglądał się dookoła z nieukrywanym podziwem. Lekarz siedział na kanapie przy oknie, które wychodziło na zadbany ogród z dużym basenem. Nad jego brzegiem opalała się kobieta w kostiumie kąpielowym, a obok niej bawiła się dwójka małych dzieci.

- Wiedziałem, że zjawisz się prędzej czy później – powiedział, kiedy weszliśmy do pomieszczenia. – Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie, Erico Williams. Zagrozili, że zabiją moją rodzinę.

- To dobre usprawiedliwienie – mruknęłam, podchodząc bliżej. Kobieta pomachała mi, uśmiechając się. – Musisz nam pomóc.

- Wszystko, czego sobie życzysz, Williams – odpowiedział, wstając.

Podałam mu złożoną kartkę.

- Tego potrzebujemy. Na dziś wieczór albo jutro rano.

Rozłożył kartkę i szybko przebiegł po niej wzrokiem.

- Załatwione. – Wymieniliśmy uścisk dłoni. – Zadzwonię.


	3. MASZYNY, PART II

**MASZYNY, PART II**

Na telefon czekałam, leżąc na pomoście z głową opartą o nagie plecy Alex. Moja przyjaciółka wesoło szczebiotała, głównie o Samie.

- Ale wiesz co? – zapytała nagle. – Popatrz sama. My... oni wszyscy... – Wykonała jakiś nieokreślony ruch ręką w stronę domu. – Nie bylibyśmy razem, gdyby nie ta wojna z maszynami. Nie cofnęłabym czasu.

- Ja też nie – odparłam powoli po chwili, widząc, jak Damien wychodzi na taras z kubkiem w dłoni.

Wieczór spędziliśmy na powtarzaniu całego planu punkt po punkcie. Rozkład pomieszczeń laboratorium znałam niemal na pamięć. Kiedy zamykałam oczy, widziałam czerwone krzyżyki w miejscach, gdzie mieliśmy umieścić granaty. Lekarz załatwił wszystko. Samochody miały wczesnym rankiem czekać w umówionym miejscu. Przymierzyliśmy mundury. Idealnie. Byliśmy gotowi.

- Derek nie wie, prawda? – zapytałam Sarę, kiedy wszyscy powoli rozchodzili się, żeby wyspać się przed akcją. Kobieta przyznała mi rację, dotknęłam jej ramienia. – Będziemy obok. – Kiwnęła głową.

Zapinając wojskową kurtkę pod samą szyję, myślałam o dwóch rzeczach: niesamowitych znajomościach Lekarza i widoku siebie samej znowu w mundurze. Chyba wyglądałam dobrze, bo Damien gapił się na mnie niemal całą drogę do _FutureLabs. _Czułam podniecenie jak zawsze przed akcją. Kiedy zbliżaliśmy się do bramy, szykując dokumenty i przepustki, przyciągnął mnie do siebie i pocałował.

- Na szczęście – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Strażnicy sprawdzili nas _dokładnie, _bo w systemie mieliśmy czerwony priorytet, czyli _przepuścić bez żadnych pytań. _Sarah poruszyła się na fotelu pasażera z przodu. John za kierownicą spojrzał na nią kątem oka. W mundurze wyglądała jak najprawdziwsza żołnierka. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Drugim autem jechali Derek, Chris, Orlando i Alex jako kierowca. Trzecim – furgonetką – Lekarz, Sam, Cameron i Gabriel. Wjechaliśmy do magazynu, gdzie sprawdzono nas znowu. Wysiedliśmy, wymieniając znaczące spojrzenia, a potem każdy ruszył w swoją stronę, wykonać swoje zadanie, swoją część planu. Dogoniłam Damiena, idącego w głąb budynku do windy. Przyłożył identyfikator do czytnika, a potem własną dłoń; oczywiście, system go _rozpoznał. _

Weszliśmy do windy, John i Sarah dogonili nas nieśpiesznie. Derek i Chris mieli złapać następną razem z Gabrielem i Cameron. Reszta miała pilnować zawartości furgonetki. Zhakowany system nie wykrył przy nas broni i materiałów wybuchowych, które przenosiliśmy ukryte w torbach na laptopy. Było zbyt łatwo.

Trudności pojawiły się jednak dosyć szybko.

- W lewo. – Usłyszałam głos Keiry w słuchawce. Minęło nas dwóch wojskowych. Skręciłam; Damien był tuż za mną. – Teraz trzecie drzwi na prawo. – Ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Na prawej ścianie były tylko dwie pary drzwi. Według planu powinny być cztery.

- Nie ma drzwi – powiedziałam szybko, idąc dalej. – Znajdź mi inne pomieszczenie.

Żeby granaty zniszczyły wszystko, musiały zostać odpowiednio rozmieszczone. Ich ilość też była ważna.

- Już szukam. Zjedźcie na poziom niżej, a potem korytarzem w lewo.

Poszliśmy za jej wskazówkami. Znowu minęło nas kilku żołnierzy towarzyszących dwom mężczyznom w kitlach. Nagle Damien zatrzymał się.

- Co jest? – zapytałam.

- Czerwona lampa. – Pokazał długi podświetlony pasek zaraz pod sufitem. – Cichy alarm.

Tylko przez chwilę wpatrywałam się w pulsującą czerwień jarzeniówek.

- Czekali na nas – powiedziałam powoli, a potem sprawdziłam słuchawkę w uchu. – Jesteśmy w pułapce. – Wiedziałam, że wszyscy mnie usłyszeli. – Zobaczymy, co szykują. Do dzieła.

- Tak właśnie zastanawiałem się, czy nie idę w złą stronę. – Usłyszałam głos Chrisa.

Nagle światła pod sufitem nieco przygasły. Zatrzymałam się, używając Oka.

- Pomieszczenie za zakrętem na lewo – powiedziała Keira. – I uważajcie na siebie.

Stanęliśmy przed wysokimi, rozsuwanymi drzwiami. Damien przesunął identyfikatorem po czytniku. Coś kliknęło i drzwi drgnęły, odsuwając się powoli. Kiedy szpara między nimi były szeroko na jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów, a ja powoli zaczęłam się niecierpliwić, stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewałam. Czego nie spodziewał się nikt z nas.

Z głębi pomieszczenia wystrzeliła metalowa ręka i zacisnęła się na gardle Damiena. A sekundę później miałam ostrze zamiast dłoni i mechaniczne ramię zostało odcięte od reszty, która nadal była za drzwiami. Oderwałam lśniące metalicznie palce od gardła Damiena. Oddychał szybko, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Uścisk już zdążył zostawić ciemniejące siniaki. Pomogłam mu oprzeć się o ścianę; był bardzo blady. Poczułam strach.

A potem w progu stanął T600. Zawahałam się tylko przez chwilę, a potem cięłam go przez cały metaliczny szkielet. Nogi _wyjechały_ spod niego i runął na ziemię. Nadepnęłam mu na głowę. Dał się słyszeć potworny zgrzyt i blaszak znieruchomiał.

- Eri... ca... – Usłyszałam za sobą; szybko podtrzymałam Damiena. – Po... patrz...

Poparzyłam i nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom.

- Już zbudowali sobie armię – wyszeptałam, widząc potężną halę, gdzie maszyny budowały maszyny. A potem coś zaczęło szumieć, żeby wreszcie przejść w zgrzyt. I błysnęły dziesiątki czerwonych oczu.

- Przerywamy akcję! – wrzasnęłam do słuchawki. – Musimy uciekać!

Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Gdyby nie mocny uścisk Damiena, chyba straciłabym kontrolę nad kolanami. Oblała mnie fala strachu tak zimna i potężna, jak nigdy. Spojrzałam na mężczyznę. Miał mocno opuchnięte gardło i załzawione oczy. W dłoni trzymał broń; moje ramię zamieniło się w ostrze.

- Musimy zo...stawić tu granat – powiedział powoli, z pewnym trudem. – Ale nie możemy zdetonować go teraz, bo z planu nici.

- Plan wziął w łeb – mruknęłam. – Teraz jest inny: przeżyć.

- No właśnie. – Wycelował i strzelił. Odgłos ten coś przestawił w moim Mózgu. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam przez halę pełną aktywujących się maszyn; było ich coraz więcej. Schodziły z platform i szły w naszą stronę. Celna kula Damiena powaliła jedną z nich. Dostrzegłam komputer na przeciwległej ścianie, który z pewnością sterował całą _fabryką. _

- Osłaniaj mnie. – Zrzuciłam torbę z ramienia, wyciągając dwa granaty. Damien kiwnął głową; miał w dłoniach dwa pistolety. A potem pobiegłam między maszyny z ostrzem gotowym do ataku. Przecięłam dwa blaszaki, a potem nagle wszystkie ruszyły w moją stronę. Słyszałam strzały i raz po raz musiałam uważać na zwalające się na mnie terminatory. Minęłam kolejne kilka, kiedy nagle jeden z nich chwycił mnie za skraj bluzy i cisnął na metalową konstrukcję. Poczułam ból w rozciętym czole, wstając. Wtedy przyszedł kolejny cios. Upadłam na podłogę, a silnie, sztuczne palce zacisnęły się na moim gardle. Odcięłam blaszakowi ręce i przetoczyłam się na brzuch, wstając.

- Padnij! – Usłyszałam jednak. Nie był to głos Damiena, ale znałam go. I nie wspomniałam zbyt miło.

A potem nade mną zaczęły przelatywać wiązki laserowe, trafiając kolejne blaszaki. Po chwili się podniosłam i ruszyłam przed siebie. Celne strzały oczyszczały mi drogę. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni granaty i uzbroiłam je, żeby cisnąć pod konstrukcję panelu sterowania taśmy produkcyjnej. A potem pobiegłam z powrotem w stronę drzwi na korytarz. W progu minęłam generała Jamesa Adamsa, który rozkazał swoim ludziom utrzymać ciągły ogień, podczas gdy jeden z żołnierzy grzebał przy elektronicznym zamku przy drzwiach. Odepchnęłam go i wyciągnęłam z głowy kabel. Po chwili coś zgrzytnęło i drzwi zaczęły się powoli zamykać. Odłączyłam się i spojrzałam na mężczyznę.

- Dziękuję – powiedziałam. Posłał mi uśmiech. – Dlaczego?...

- Dlaczego pomagam Connorom? – mruknął. – Sprowadziła mi Marie. – Wiedziałam, że mówił o Tess. – Z innej przyszłości. Mam więc dług wdzięczności do spłacenia. Zatrzymamy blaszaki.

Kiwnęłam głową, podchodząc do Damiena.

- Znajdźmy resztę – powiedziałam szybko.

Po kilku minutach wpadliśmy na Dereka i Sarę. Byli w towarzystwie kilku żołnierzy. Ku swojemu zdumieniu zobaczyłam Rose, a ona poznała mnie. Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc wezwanie dowódcy i pobiegła korytarzem. Wiedziałam, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

A potem zobaczyłam Johna i Johna. Rozmawiali i ten młodszy kiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Widzieć ich razem było dziwnym doświadczeniem. Po chwili zatrzymali się obok nas.

- Granaty na miejscach – powiedział młodszy John poważnym tonem. – Materiały wybuchowe też.

- Zbieramy się, panowie i panie. – Sam klasnął w dłonie.

Spojrzałam na starszego Connora.

- Czyja to misja? Nasza czy wasza? – zapytałam.

- Nas wszystkich, ale to wy gracie najważniejszą rolę, my tylko załatwiamy blaszaki. Stała robota. – Uśmiechnął się. – Siedem dni i chcę cię widzieć w Radzie Generałów, Smith – rzucił, zanim odszedł w towarzystwie swoich żołnierzy.

Po chwili wyjechaliśmy na poziom gruntu.

- Co się tam działo?! – wrzasnęła na nasz widok Alex. Wyglądała na przerażoną.

- Potem – odpowiedziałam krótko, kiedy wsiedliśmy do samochodu. – Umarliśmy? – krzyknęłam jeszcze, patrząc na Lekarza.

- Dowiesz się jutro z wiadomości. – Odpalił auto.

Usiadłam Damienowi na kolanach, robiąc miejsce dla Johna. Na jego twarzy malowała się taka powaga i determinacja, że aż się przestraszyłam. Wyczuł moje spojrzenie.

- Tak ma być – powiedział krótko zupełnie jak Keira dzień wcześniej przez łzy, żegnając się z Gabe'em.

Kiwnęłam głową; Alex ruszyła z piskiem opon i wyjechała za bramę zaraz za furgonetką. Budka strażnicza była pusta. Żołnierze z przyszłości pomyśleli o wszystkim. Samochód przyśpieszył.

Nagle Alex straciła kontrolę nad kierownicą i autem zarzuciło. Zahamowała.

- Ranyści, GPS poszedł! – krzyknęła. – Poczuliście to?!

- Tak – odpowiedziałam słabo, czując ciepłą krew płynącą z nosa. – Jedź.

- Erica, spokojnie. _Kamień _osłoni chip. – Damien dotknął mojej twarzy. – Wybuchł pierwszy granat.

_Kamień _osłoni chip. Chip Gabe'a też? A co z Cameron?

Wtedy zrozumiałam. Przecież John nie mógłby ich zniszczyć! Maszynom, które stały po naszej stronie, zawdzięczaliśmy tak wiele. On ich weźmie w przyszłość. Uratuje.

- Jeszcze czternaście – powiedział John. Kiwnęłam głową, wycierając rękawem nos.

Poczułam każdy wybuch. Każdy impuls. A potem eksplodowały ładunki. Oczami wyobraźni widziałam, jak SKYNET wylatuje w powietrze, jak metal jest rozrywany na kawałki, jak topi się w ogniu, jak przestaje istnieć. Nagle odpłynęłam. Pochłonęła mnie ciemność.

- Nic jej nie będzie. – Usłyszałam jakby przez mgłę. Otworzyłam oczy. Sarah siedziała obok mnie, rozmawiając z Johnem. Tym młodym. Ostrożnie usiadłam na posłaniu. – W porządku?

Kiwnęłam głową, spuszczając nogi na podłogę. Za oknami było całkiem ciemno.

- Już po świętowaniu? – zapytałam słabo.

- Nie, czekaliśmy na ciebie – odparł John. – To naprawdę koniec?

- To dopiero początek. – Uśmiechnęłam się.

Nie było wielkiej fety. Wypiliśmy szampana jak normalni ludzie świętujący czyjeś urodziny. W telewizji podano informację o _tajemniczym wybuchu na poligonie pod Los Angeles _i naszej _śmierci. _

Teraz czekała nas wszystkich rzecz najważniejsza: nauczyć się normalnie żyć.

- Mamy siedem dni – powiedziałam do Alex.

- Na co? – zapytała zdumiona.

- Przyszłość mnie potrzebuje, kotek. Muszę wrócić. Czeka na mnie miejsce w Radzie.

- Tylko tydzień na całą _listę_? – Uniosła brwi.

- Damy z siebie wszystko – zapewniłam ją.

Naprawdę nie mogłam uwierzyć, że zniszczyliśmy SKYNET. Że to koniec. Że to początek czegoś _nowego. _

Sarah powiedziała Derekowi, że jest w ciąży. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam go tak szczęśliwego.

Prawie całe dnie spędzałam z Alex. Temat mojego _powrotu _był zakazany. Odhaczaliśmy kolejne rzeczy z listy: skok ze spadochronem, na bungee, zakupy w Nowym Yorku... Punkt za punktem, bardzo konsekwentnie. Aż wreszcie został tylko ślub marzeń i jeden dzień.

- To chociaż pozwól sobie kupić suknię! – błagała, aż się zgodziłam.

Suknia była tak piękna, miała tyle koralików, cekinów, falbanek, diamencików i koronek, że niemal nie potrafiłam opisać, jak wygląda. Z tyłu miała przyczepione białe skrzydełka z piórek.

- Wyglądasz jak anioł – powiedział mi Damien. Podziękowałam, ciągnąc go po schodach na górę.

- Na _liście _jest jeszcze jeden punkt. Alex dopisała w ostatniej chwili.

- Co to za punkt? – zapytał, kiedy posadziłam go na skraju łóżka.

- _Sprawdzić, czy można TO zrobić nie ściągając sukni ślubnej. _Powiedziała, że chce wiedzieć na przyszłość. – Uśmiechnęłam się, siadając mu na kolanach. Roześmiał się krótko.

- Czyli pod spodem nie masz nic?

- Nic, a nic. – Pocałowałam go.

Sprawdziliśmy. Można. Na siedząco przynajmniej. Suknia faktycznie przeszkadza i Damien nie do końca miał co zrobić z rękami, bo byłam niemal kompletnie ubrana, ale było nam cudownie jak zwykle. W głowie słyszałam ciągle _Hallelujah _Leonarda Cohena. Alex kiedyś powiedziała, że przy tym kawałku poprowadzi mnie do ołtarza, więc może dlatego. Już tego nie zrobi. I kiedy leżąc obok niej w pidżamie na tarasie pod jednym kocem, zdałam sobie boleśnie sprawę, że już wkrótce się z nią pożegnam, poczułam wielki smutek. Czy chciałam wrócić do przyszłości? Nie, ale musiałam. Musiałam wrócić do świata, w którym się urodziłam. Alex płakała, a ja razem z nią, milcząc.

Wreszcie nadszedł dzień siódmy.

- Będę bardzo tęsknić – powiedział John, kiedy spotkaliśmy w kuchni.

- Wszyscy będziecie.

Pokiwał głową. A potem czekaliśmy. Czułam na sobie spojrzenia. Dziwnie było widzieć swoją twarz w telewizji, nie jako _poszukiwaną, _ale _martwą terrorystkę. _

Pomyślałam, że mogłabym zostać i nadal być z Connorami, chronić ich.

- Przed czym? – zapytała Sarah. – Tamten John potrzebuje cię bardziej. Wygrywacie. Też dzięki tobie.

Damien chciał wrócić.

- Bo niby co będzie, kiedy się tutaj _urodzę_? – zapytał mnie, obejmując w pasie. Miał rację. To dopiero będzie _świat_ Eriki Williams i Damiena Connora.

Dochodziło południe, kiedy Alex mocniej ścisnęła moje ramię.

- Może zdecydowali się was zostawić? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie.

Nic nie odpowiedziałam. A potem przyjechała Christine z moją mamą.

- Jeszcze jesteś, na szczęście! – wykrzyknęła Ćma. – Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Wyszłyśmy na pomost. Dziewczyna wyglądała na bardzo szczęśliwą.

- Wiem, że możesz być zła, ale proszę spróbuj mnie zrozumieć – zaczęła łagodnie. – Jestem w ciąży.

- Nie możesz być w ciąży! – krzyknęłam. – Przecież urodzę się dopiero za trzy lata! – wyrzuciłam z siebie, czując rosnące przerażanie. Serce zadrżało w mojej piersi.

Ćma spojrzała na mnie łagodnie.

- Tam na górze ktoś chciał, żebyś urodziła się wcześniej. Może żebyś mogła być z Damienem w jednej klasie? Christine mi powiedziała. Zanim dowiedziałam się o dziecku, o _tobie. _Teraz wiem, jaką cudowną będę miała córkę. To szalenie dziwne, ale ja cię bardzo kocham. Już cię kocham. Kochałam jak siostrę, ale chyba w głębi serca wiedziałam od zawsze. Nie spadnę. Nie spadniemy. Obiecuję.

Rozpłakałam się, obejmując ją mocno. Wtedy zjawił się John w towarzystwie Tess, która przybrała postać Cameron. Alex kazała mi przebrać się w suknię. Nie protestowałam. Płakałam, kiedy wiązała mi gorset.

Potem czekały mnie pożegnania. Po kolei z całą moją ukochaną _rodziną. _Każdy powiedział mi coś miłego. To ja ich połączyłam, a teraz nic i nikt ich nie rozdzieli. Najdłużej tuliłam do siebie Alex. Ta płakała tak głośno i żałośnie, że kroiło się serce w mojej piersi. Nadszedł czas.

- Widzimy się za dwa lata, w Dzień Sądu! – krzyknęłam jeszcze. – Tutaj!

Wzięłam za rękę Damiena, podchodząc do Johna i zamknęłam oczy. Błysnęło i kiedy podniosłam powieki, zobaczyłam przed sobą ponure wnętrze sali i wiedziałam, że w_róciłam. _Zgromadzeni w pomieszczeniu technicy drgnęli na mój widok. Ktoś się przeżegnał. Chyba faktycznie wyglądałam jak anioł.

- Chcę pocałować pannę młodą. – Usłyszałam głos Johna.

- Damien patrzy – mruknęłam.

- Damien przecież o nas wie.

- Damien pozwala pocałować pannę młodą – rzucił młodszy z braci i wargi Johna musnęły moje usta. – Ale już więcej do swojej dziewczyny zbliżać się nie pozwala.

John roześmiał się krótko i zszedł z platformy, żeby podejść do uśmiechniętego Gabriela. Cameron była tuż obok niego. Tess przybrała postać Keiry. Tak, to był _świat _cyborgów.

- Gdzie znajdę generał Lightwood? – zapytałam. Szybko mi wyjaśniono.

Kiedy szłam ulicami – _ulicami_! – mijając tłumy ludzi, ci odwracali się za mną. Nadzieja wróciła na długo przede mną, ale ja wyglądałam jak jej personifikacja. A poza tym, kto tutaj ostatnio widział pannę młodą z prawdziwego zdarzenia?

Suknia ślubna szeleściła, kiedy wchodziłam po zakurzonych, zawalonych gratami schodach jakiegoś dwupiętrowego domu. Weszłam do pomieszczenia na piętrze, skąd wcześniej dobiegały liczne głosy. Teraz było zupełnie cicho.

- Ano, wróciłam! – powiedziałam z uśmiechem.

Szum odsuwanych krzeseł zagłuszył wszystkie inne dźwięki. Poczułam łzy w oku. Łzy wzruszenia, zanim otoczyli mnie przyjaciele, których nie widziałam długie cztery lata.

Oto mój świat.

***

_Poniższy fragment nie wchodzi oficjalnie w skład historii. Tak sobie pomyślałam, że może być coś więcej... Potraktujcie „prawdę" o Tess jako ciekawostkę. _

Tess uśmiechnęła się do siebie, a potem ruszyła za Ericą. Zawsze ją lubiła. Lubiła Eriki we wszystkich wersjach przyszłości i przeszłości. Jeśli wszystkie Eriki zawsze kochały Damienów Connorów, naprawdę coś musiało być w powiedzonku _stworzeni dla siebie. _Przeznaczenie istniało.

Nie powiedziała Johnowi całej prawdy. Nie powiedziała, że jest _kolejnym _Connorem, którego spotyka, któremu pomaga. Ale nie kłamała w jednej kwestii: że to w_szystko _zaczęło się od prawdziwej Tess i pierwszego Johna, którego spotkała.

Damien powiedział jej kiedyś, że żeby mogła być Bogiem, musi coś stworzyć. Proszę bardzo, właśnie stwarzała: swoją wersję całej tej historii. Gdyby mogła mieć wyrzuty sumienia, dotyczyłyby kilku _epizodów, _których nie bardzo lubiła. Mogła wtedy pomóc Erice i uratować ją przed tamtą terminatorką. Ale Erica bez mechanicznych protez nie była _prawdziwą _Ericą.

Potem było lepiej, nie ingerowała zbyt często. A od momentu, kiedy zamieniła się w Dereka Reese'a, żeby Erica mogła wpaść na niego w sklepie, _pomagała _tylko kilka razy. Najwięcej ostatnio: z zablokowanym pistoletem, z windą, z suwakiem, a potem z telefonem do Christine, żeby ta przyszła do centrum handlowego. Bo w którejś z wersji przyszłości starszy Connor był z Christine. Chciała sprawdzić, że uda się im znowu.

Na razie jednak znowu chciała zaprzyjaźnić się z Ericą Williams. Po raz kolejny.


	4. EPILOG WERSJA PIERWSZA

_Epilogu dwie wersje, bo nie mogłam się zdecydować._

**EPILOG (WERSJA PIERWSZA)**

DWA LATA PÓŹNIEJ, DZIEŃ SĄDU

Oho, Tess podniosła głowę. Czyli ja za kilka sekund dowiem się tego, co ona już wiedziała.

- Generał Williams. – Usłyszałam.

Rudowłosy Christian, mój najlepszy strzelec, zasalutował, zaglądając do namiotu.

- O co chodzi? – zapytałam, odkładając manierkę z wodą.

- Złapaliśmy jeszcze jednego.

- Chip wyjęty, a reszta zapakowana na ciężarówkę?

- Nie, pani generał. Przepraszam, ale...

- Ludzie Keatsa podśmiewają się z ciebie – powiedziała do mnie Tess. – Chodzą plotki, że _zardzewiałaś _od siedzenia w Radzie.

- Nie możemy im na to pozwolić – dodał Christian. – To...

- Chwilkę. Chcesz, żebym poszła tam i walczyła z tym blaszakiem? – zapytałam powoli.

- Nie, _my _chcemy, pani oddział, generale.

Wstałam, uśmiechając się.

- _Zardzewiałam_, tak? – Klepnęłam chłopaka w ramię. – Pokażemy im, prawda?

Wyszliśmy z namiotu. Tess szła obok mnie, uśmiechając się. Nadal jej nie rozgryzłam, ale stała się moją wierną towarzyszką i przyjaciółką. Ponieważ Cameron znowu była blisko Johna, Tess przybierała różne postaci. Teraz wyglądała jak Alex, _moja _Alex.

Wyszliśmy z obozowiska i ruszyliśmy w stronę ruin jakiegoś motelu.

- Nie musi pani tego robić! – Podbiegła do nas Lily, najmłodsza w moim oddziale, a chyba najdojrzalsza z nas. – Pani Williams! Wcale pani nie _zardzewiała_! _Kamień _nie rdzewieje, prawda, pani Tess?

- Prawda, pani Lily.

Zobaczyłam grupkę żołnierzy. Coś otaczali. Po chwili stanęłam na skraju zbiorowiska. Do resztki ściany przypięli grubym łańcuchem terminatora. Ten szarpał się, ale na próżno. Słychać było śmiechy.

- Nowa zabawka, panowie? – zapytała, podchodząc bliżej; wyjęłam broń. – Ale co to za zabawa na odległość? – Wystrzeliłam dwa razy; łańcuch zsunął się na ziemię i terminator wstał. Rozejrzał się po nas. Widział karabin w dłoniach ludzi Keatsa, ale to ja byłam dla niego większym zagrożeniem. Ruszył bez wahania w moją stronę, wyciągając ramię.

Ostrze przecięło powietrze tak szybko, że gdyby nie odbity w nim błysk słońca, nikt nie zauważyłby tego ruchu. Opuściłam dłoń; ta od razu przybrała normalny kształt. Cięcie podzieliło maszynę – i jej chip – na pół. Obie połowy upadły ciężko na piasek.

- Posprzątać – rzuciłam, patrząc na ludzi Keatsa. Puściłam oko w stronę mojego oddziału. – A potem pakować się. Wracamy do domu.

- Cieszysz się? – zapytała mnie Tess, kiedy rankiem usiadłyśmy w pace ciężarówki.

- Oczywiście. Wracam do domu. Po dwóch tygodniach siedzenia na cholernej pustyni.

- Po dwóch tygodniach piasku w majtkach? – podsunęła. Pokiwałam głową z uśmiechem.

Minęły dwa lata, odkąd w_róciłam. _Działo się tyle, że w pierwszych miesiącach zupełnie nie myślałam o _tamtym _życiu, ale potem zaczęłam tęsknić. Tu także miałam przyjaciół, ale czułam pustkę.

Z pomocą Tess przekonaliśmy _płynne _terminatory do stanięcia po naszej stronie. Zaczęły nam pomagać. A było przy czym. Dołączyłam do grup Likwidatorów, polując na cyborgi. Szybko awansowałam i usiadłam w Radzie Generałów zaraz przy Alex. Zebrałam swój własny oddział. Brałam dzieciaki jak Alex kiedyś wzięła mnie. I te dzieciaki uwielbiały mnie tak, jak ja Alex. Rose zaręczyła się i zaszła w ciążę, Roxy tęskniła za bratem, ale udało się jej dołączyć do _Eskadry _jako pilot śmigłowca. Mucha została łączniczką, a ja nadal byłam z Damienem. Poznałam _nową _Marie. Tess zabrała ją z _innej wersji _przyszłości; nie pytałam o szczegóły, ale Adams był wniebowzięty, a kobieta naprawdę go pokochała, więc byłam zadowolona.

Brakowało mi wielu rzeczy, do których przywykłam, żyjąc w _przeszłości, _od najbardziej przyziemnych jak ciepła woda do tak wyszukanych, jak orzechowa gorąca czekolada w Starbucksie. Ale najbardziej brakowało mi _rodziny. _Damiena kochałam najbardziej na świecie i cudownie było się wciąż budzić się obok niego. Oczywiście, jeśli akurat nie wysyłano mnie na Pustynię na dwa tygodnie.

Czułam podniecenie na myśl, że już jutro odwiedzę _przeszłość. _Byłam ciekawa, jak wygląda ich życie, jak sobie radzą...

Kiedy wjechaliśmy do Miasta, moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Miałam nadzieję, że Damien będzie na mnie jak zwykle czekał. Kiedy samochody zatrzymały się i wyskoczyłam z paki, uderzyło mnie, jak wiele ludzi wyszło nam na spotkanie. Pewnie część z nich czekało na tych, których przywieźliśmy. Rozejrzałam się.

Zobaczyłam Damiena. Stał z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach; już mnie zauważył. Uśmiechał się.

Wiedziałam, że tak nie przystoi, że powinnam tylko zasalutować. Ale to przecież nie było prawdziwe wojsko! Pobiegłam w jego stronę między ludźmi, żeby wreszcie znaleźć się w jego ramionach. Podniósł mnie z łatwością do góry, żeby po chwili całować jak szalony. Rozległy się oklaski. Roześmialiśmy się.

- Zaraz zacznie się zebranie Rady – powiedział, ciągnąc mnie w stronę windy.

- Żartujesz?! – wykrzyknęłam. – Teraz nie myślę o niczym innym, tylko o prysznicu, tobie i kubku normalnej kawy!

- A w jakim kontekście myślisz o mnie?

- Seksu, oczywiście. – Drzwi windy zasunęły się; zaczęliśmy się znowu całować.

- Ależ ty pachniesz – wyszeptał, całując moją szyję.

- No, woda na mycie skończyła się trzy dni temu – mruknęłam.

- Czy mogę być najpierw ja, a potem prysznic i kawa?

- Jasne. – Objęłam go mocno, kiedy nacisnął guzik STOP. Dziesięć minut później, idąc do Sali Zebrań, nadal czułam na sobie jego niecierpliwy dotyk. Seks był, teraz, błagam!, prysznic i kawa.

Trzy godziny później czekałam na Damiena przy wehikule. Byłam w wyśmienitym humorze, niemal nie czułam zmęczenia. Poczułam na sobie spojrzenie Tess.

- No co? – zapytałam.

- Chcesz usłyszeć dziewięć słów, które zmienią twoje życie na zawsze?

- Wal, Tess. – Uśmiechnęłam się.

- Okres ci się spóźnia i to już dwanaście dni.

***

- Gdzie jest Damien?

Sarah, słysząc pytanie, podniosła oczy znad kubka z kawą. Derek stał w drzwiach.

- Właśnie zasnął – odparła łagodnie.

- Jest na górze? U nas? – Mówiąc _u nas, _miał na myśli pokój, który zawsze zajmowali, kiedy zatrzymywali się u Eddiego. Kiwnęła głową. – Mogę do niego iść? Nie obudzę go.

- Idź. – Uśmiechnęła się. Derek uwielbiał Damiena. Kiedy go nie widział, wariował. Po chwili usłyszała jego kroki na schodach. Do kuchni wbiegła Hanami i zaszczekała. Czyli ktoś przyjechał.

Sarah wstała i wyszła z kuchni, idąc na taras. Na podjeździe zatrzymał się samochód Chrisa.

- Obudził się. – Usłyszała i obejrzała się. Derek wyszedł na taras z ich dzieckiem w ramionach. – Sam.

Pokiwała głową. Na schody wbiegła Keira; Sarah pozwoliła się objąć i cmoknąć w oba policzki.

- Cześć – rzucił Chris, niosąc dwie torby.

- Ojej, jaki on jest śliczny! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, wyciągając ręce po Damiena. Po chwili tuliła go w ramionach.

- Też chcesz takiego, co? – Chris roześmiał się w głos.

- Naprawdę zagadasz o to dla mnie z Derekiem? – odcięła się Keira. Sarah uśmiechnęła się, biorąc swoje dziecko.

- No wiesz. – Chris udał oburzonego. – Gdzie reszta?

- Powoli się zbieramy – odparł Derek. – John pojechał po Christine, bo zepsuł się jej samochód.

Derek miał rację, bo wkrótce potem wróciły Diane i Riley, przywożąc Orlando i Josha. Niecałe półgodziny później zjawili się Alex i Sam. Kobieta jak zwykle wycałowała Damiena. Natalie i Eddie obiecali zrobić wszystko, ale mieli małe opóźnienie na lotnisku.

John przywiózł nie tylko swoją dziewczynę, ale także Jessicę, Ryana i małą Erikę.

A potem już wszyscy czekali tylko na gości z przyszłości.

- Erica padnie jak zobaczy mój dyplom – zarzekała się Alex.

- Raczej jak dowie się, że nadal jestem z Chrisem – rzuciła Keira i obie się roześmiały.

Sarah spacerowała po tarasie, kołysząc w ramionach Damiena. Nie mogła uwierzyć, jak bardzo zmieniło się ich życie, jak bardzo _zwolniło. _Jak bardzo _znormalniało. _Czuła na sobie pełne miłości spojrzenie Dereka.

Przestali spać z pistoletami pod poduszkami.

Nagle psy zaczęły szczekać.

- Oho – mruknęła Alex, dołączając do niej na balkonie. – Czyżby?...

Najpierw pojawiły się błyskawice, a potem błysnęło. Sarah przytuliła do siebie mocniej synka.

Kiedy jasność zbladła, wszyscy spojrzeli na pomost. Poznali cztery znajome sylwetki.

- Erica! – krzyknęła Alex, wpadając na schodki.

- Jaka Erica?! – Usłyszeli jakże znajomy, rozbawiony teraz głos. – Generał Williams!

A potem Sarah poczuła wzruszenie, widząc, jak kobieta rzuca się na szyję Eriki.

- Ranyści, ale zbrzydłaś!

Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem.


	5. EPILOG WERSJA DRUGA

**EPILOG (WERSJA DRUGA)**

SZEŚĆ LAT PÓŹNIEJ, ROCZNICA DNIA SĄDU

_- Erica Williams z tej strony. Jeśli nie mogę teraz odebrać, znaczy, że ratuję świat, jestem na jakiejś akcji albo po prostu odsypiam dwie powyższe możliwości. Wiesz, co robić. _

Beep.

- _Cześć, Erica. Tu Alex. Wiem, że masz mnie za wariatkę, ja ciebie też, ale... Wiem, że tego nie odsłuchasz, ale może to i dobrze? Śmiałabyś się, gdybyś dowiedziała się, że od twojego powrotu nadal opłacam abonament twojej komórki. Lubię dzwonić i słuchać twojej poczty głosowej. Ranyści, teraz to faktycznie brzmię jak wariatka, no nic. Obiecałaś pojawić się cztery lata temu, ale cię nie było. Mam nadzieję, że masz jakieś dobre wytłumaczenie. Bardzo za tobą tęsknię, kotek. U mnie wszystko dobrze, skończyłam studia, wiesz? Pracuję w SNOW Industries i to wcale nie po znajomości! Mam też praktyki na MIT. Ale tam są chłopaki! Studenci, że łoo! I gdyby nie Sam, byłoby ostro. Ale Sam to taka męska ja, więc dogadujemy się bez problemu. No, czasem są kłótnie, ale która para się nie kłóci, co? Chociażby po to, że był ten słynny seks na zgodę. U nas jest. Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie też wszystko ok. Że nadal jesteś z Damienem, że... no wiesz, żyjesz i masz się dobrze. Oczywiście, że masz się dobrze, jesteś przecież niezniszczalną kobietą! Kocham cię. _

_- Erico albo Poczto Głosowa Eriki Williams. Tu Chris. Alex podstawiła mi telefon pod nos. Siedzimy wszyscy u Eddiego jak co roku. Taki zwyczaj. I tak tego nie odsłuchasz, więc powiem, że nigdy cię nie lubiłem. Dobra, żartuję. Uwielbiam cię bardziej... Keira, hej, skąd wiesz, co chciałem powiedzieć? Obraziła się. Ale i tak bardzo ją kocham. Żyj tam sobie dzielnie, ale pamiętaj o nas. Odwiedź nas, okej?_

_- Keira z tej strony! Tęsknimy bardzo! Bez ciebie jest tak poważnie, jak na zebraniach zarządu Snow Industries. Nuda! Studiuję komunikację w biznesie i prowadzę firmę, nieźle, prawda? Chris i ja nadal jesteśmy parą. Chyba kupił mi pierścionek zaręczynowy, ale... Spinki do mankietów? Jasne, widziałam przecież! Powiem „nie", zobaczysz. Chce mi się oświadczyć, więc trzymaj kciuki, żeby nie stchórzył. I pozdrów Gabe'a. Wiem, że jest z wami. Buziaczki._

_- Tu Diane. _

_- I Riley, hej, hej!_

_- Pozdrowienia z college'u. _

_- Spodobałyby ci się te imprezy! Podaję telefon Orliemu. Paps._

_- Erica, zgadzam się z dziewczynami. Wpadnij kiedyś._

_- Mówi John. Alex patrzy na mnie tak groźnie i uparła się, że każdy ma coś powiedzieć, więc mówię. Chodzę z twoją ciocią i mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko. Jestem na studiach. MIT. Alex czasem z rozpędu mnie podrywa, ale nie mam jej tego za złe. Jest spoko. Tak, i bardzo ładna, podpowiada mi Sam. Dziwnie jest wreszcie nie uciekać. Nie narzekam. Co u ciebie?_

_- Hej, Williams, tu Derek. Mam nadzieję, że u was wszystko okej. Mała Erica jest bardzo jak ty. Wczoraj pokłóciła się z moim synem, ale dziś już razem znowu bawili się w piaskownicy. Budowali fortecę. Nie, Sarah mówi, że zamek. Daję ci Sarę. _

_- Erica, dlaczego się nie pokazałaś? Powinnaś! Powiem ci wszystko, jak nas odwiedzisz! _

_- Tu Eddie. Eddie zaślubiony. Uwierzysz? Natalie też cię całuje. Brakuje mi twojego poczucia humoru._

_- Hej, hej, Malcolm. Ćma mocno cię całuje. Twój tata też. Akurat nie siedzi z nami, bo wziął ciebie i Damiena na spacer z psami. Ale na pewno powiedziałby, że jest z ciebie dumny. _

_- Christine do Eriki! Dziękuję za wszystko. Pokaż się czasem, okej?_

_- Erica, tu znowu Alex. Kochamy cię wszyscy. Odwiedź nas, słyszysz?!_

Beep.

***

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Zrobiło się chłodniej; opatuliłam się ciaśniej kurtką. Nie było mowy, żeby ją zapiąć. Odkąd zaszłam w ciążę, wszystkie guziki i zamki zaczęły się po kolei buntować. Powoli mnie to wkurzało.

Damien objął mnie w pasie. Jego dłonie wsunęły się pod koszulkę, zaciskając lekko na moim mocno zaokrąglonym brzuchu. Lubiłam sposób, w jaki go dotykał. Inaczej, delikatniej niż resztę mojego ciała.

- Nie chcesz do nich zejść? – zapytał. – Pokazać się?

Pokręciłam przecząco głową.

- W takim stanie? – mruknęłam.

- Daj spokój. – Pocałował mnie w szyję. – Jesteś tutaj rok w rok i tylko ich obserwujesz.

- Nie zniosę kolejnych pożegnań. Oni chyba też nie.

- Przesadzasz.

Patrzyliśmy w milczeniu, jak wszyscy siedzą na tarasie przy świetle pochodni i podają sobie telefon z rąk do rąk. Z kim rozmawiali?

Nagle usłyszałam szczekanie. Odwróciłam się, akurat żeby zobaczyć, jak biegnie do nas Hanami. Pies od razu zaczął się łasić wesoło. Musiałam się schylić i go pogłaskać.

- Hanami! – Usłyszałam dziecięcy głosik.

- Erica, wracaj, ona zaraz przyjdzie do nas! – To był Ryan.

Mała Erica nie posłuchała i po chwili weszła między drzewa, żeby znaleźć się blisko nas. Spojrzała na mnie i Damiena bardzo nieufnie, ale widząc, że Hanami pozwala mi się głaskać, podeszła bliżej.

- Piękny pies – powiedziałam. – Jest twój?

- Nie, wujka Eddiego – odparła dziewczynka. – Nazywa się Hanami i nie lubi obcych.

- Na pewno. – Odpięłam od kapy kurtki przypinkę i przymocowałam ją do obroży suki.

- Hanami! – Młodsza wersja mnie samej zawołała niecierpliwie na psa i pobiegła z powrotem na ścieżkę. – Tatko! Wracajmy już! Hanami, chodź!

Pies niechętnie ode mnie odszedł. Poczułam łzy w oku. Damien objął mnie mocno.

***

Sarah patrzyła, jak Alex niesie kieliszki i butelkę wina. Już stawiała ją na stole, kiedy nagle Hanami zaplątała się między jej nogi. Kobieta upuściła kieliszek, który rozbił się o podłogę tarasu.

- Hanami, hej, co z tobą. – Sarah zawołała psa i szybko zaczęła go głaskać. Suka kręciła się nerwowo. Nagle zauważyła coś zielonego na czerwieni jej obroży. Odpięła przypinkę i zaczęła ją oglądać. Na małym kwadracie w kółku wpisane było litery GC. – Co to jest? – Podała ją Chrisowi.

- Skąd to masz? – zapytał.

- Było na obroży Hanami. Co to za przypinka?

- GC to _Generals' Council_, ale my nazywaliśmy Radę po prostu _Generałami Connora. _

- Radę? Generałowie? – Sarah wstała na drżących nogach. – Oni tu są!

- Kto tu jest? – zainteresował się Derek.

Kobieta odeszła do stołu i ruszyła w stronę schodków.

- Erica! – krzyknęła, mrużąc oczy i patrząc na mroczny las.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytała Ćma niespokojnie.

- Hanami miała na obroży przypinkę generała – wyjaśnił Chris.

- Jakiego generała? – podjęła Alex.

- Erica! – krzyknęła znowu Sarah, schodząc na podjazd.

- Kto miał takie przypinki? – Usłyszała pytanie Keiry.

- Erica! – zawołała znowu Sarah.

- Tutaj! – Usłyszała. Zza samochodu wybiegła mała Erica. – Jestem, ciociu.

- Jesteś. – Przykucnęła przy dziewczynce. – Spotkałaś kogoś w lesie?

Alex znalazła się obok nich.

- Tak. – Uśmiechnęła się.

- Kogo? – zapytała cierpliwie Sarah, dotykając jej ramionek.

- Taką panią i pana.

- Jaką panią i pana? – wtrąciła pytanie Alex.

- Ładną panią z bardzo dużym brzuszkiem. I pana-żołnierza. Ta pani też była jak żołnierz.

- Ranyści... – wyszeptała Alex, zanim pobiegła podjazdem w stronę lasu. Zatrzymała się i wróciła po dziewczynkę. – Gdzie to było? Gdzie ich spotkałaś?

- Pokażę – zaoferowała się mała. – Chodźmy, ciociu Alex.

- Nie mów do mnie _ciociu_.

- Zapomniałam. – Wzięła ją za rękę. – Jesteś moją kumpelkę, Alex.

- Otóż to, Williams.

- Erica! – poprawiła ją dziewczynka, marszcząc brwi. – Nie _Williams_!

Sarah nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy jej nogi poniosły ją za Alex i jej małą przewodniczką. Zanim weszły do lasu, John i Keira byli obok nich.

- Jeszcze mnie popamięta – mruczała Alex. – Znikać na sześć lat! Ranyści, zobaczy!

- Kto ma co oglądać? – zapytała mała Erica rezolutnie.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DWUDZIESTEJ TRZECIEJ, OSTATNIEJ**

_Wszelkie komentarze odnośnie całej serii mile widziane. Dziękuję za czytanie. Żeby napisać Posłowie jestem dzisiaj zbyt zmęczona. Może niedługo spiszę moje przemyślenia:).Wasza Dai.  
_


End file.
